


Family

by Yviinfinite



Series: Detroit: Become Human Writing Extravaganza! [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: "Hank, I'm here. An ambulance is coming, just stay awake, please!"





	Family

Connor scanned his surroundings. A few flecks of blood on the wall caught his attention, so he stepped closer, already raising his hand to analyze it. Hank had snuck further down the alleyway, gun raised, and for once quite sober. Connor felt a weird sense of pride at that. He knew that he was a mayor component in the Lieutenants improving mental health. Bad days got less and less frequent after Connor moved in with him. Connor would never replace Cole, but Hank must have seen him as some sort of second chance. 

Connor's fingers barely touched the blood as a gunshot rang out, echoing along the walls of the alleyway. Before his processors could catch up with anything, Connor sprinted in the direction of the gunshot. Connor's eyes barely saw the culprit running away, his eyes were focused on the injured Lieutenant. His own gun must have been knocked out of his hands. Fear filled Connor. Worse fear than when the other Connor, the one who stayed a machine, had its gun against Hank's head. Hank had been injured. Hank was bleeding heavily, and there was nothing Connor could do to ease his pain.

The deviant was on his knees next to his partner in seconds, hands pressing into the wound on his chest, already calling an ambulance to their location. He didn't even notice he was crying. Hank's probability of survival sunk rapidly. He wasn't old, not really, but he wasn't young any more either. The Fast Food, the alcohol, every one of Hanks bad habits could cost him his life here. 

"Hank, I'm here. An ambulance is coming, just stay awake, please!" Hanks hazy eyes looked up to Connor, grunts of pain leaving his mouth. He felt light-headed and cold, as if his body was freezing from the inside out.

"Conn...or?" His hand almost itched with the need to touch the androids face, but as he was trying to raise it, Connor put it back down to his stomach, still putting pressure on the bullet wound. The deviant shook his head, tears falling freely from his eyes. It was the first time Hank had seen him cry. He wasn't sure if he was happy about that. 

"I'm here, dad. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Hank's heart squeezed in his chest. He didn't know just how fatherly he had become to Connor, or how much he now saw the young android as his son. But to hear Connor call him dad? It made him so, so happy.

"Connor, I..." Hank began, but cut off as the pain got too much for him to handle. Black spots danced in his vision, but he fought against them. He couldn't leave Connor, not now. Not yet. They barely had any time together. This one year since the revolution wasn't enough. He still needed to teach the boy things. How else would Connor know how to talk to girls or boys? Who else would teach him how to take care of a pet, like the fish Connor had gotten half a year ago? Where would Connor go to if his emotions got too much to handle for him?

For a brief second, Hank asked himself if Connor thought he was a good father. Hank felt himself tear up as he thought back to how badly he had treated the deviant when they first met, how badly he still treated him sometimes. He thought of all the good times with him, of solving cases, of walking Sumo, of watching games together, of laughing, of the incredible relief he had felt when he first saw Connor after the revolution. He sobbed openly as he thought back to the bridge, the fear Connor had in his eyes as Hank pointed the gun at him. How his words had caught in his throat. 

"Stay awake, dad! Don't leave me alone... please." Connor's voice cracked at point where his own body shuddered from grief. It killed Hank to be the cause of this androids - his sons - pain. Sirens closed in, and Hank had a slither of hope in him. For the first time in years he realized that he wanted to live. He wanted to laugh, and to cry, and to grief his son Cole. he wanted to smile at one of Connor's bad jokes, wanted to see the deviants relaxed smile in the morning. 

But his every thought was lost as he fell into darkness. The last thing he heard was Connor's agonized scream.

-

When Hank awoke again, the steady beeping right next to his ear annoyed him to no end. But then he shot up, groaning in pain as the jostled the wounded flesh too much and fell back onto the bed. The room was white and sterile, and Hank knew he was in a hospital. But that didn't matter now, he wanted - no, needed to see Connor. 

The moment his back hit the bed again, a nurse came running into the room, syringe in hand. Another nurse followed.

"Please calm down sir."

"Where- where's Connor? Where's my boy?"

The nurses looked at each other, the one without the syringe leaving the room while the other one carefully touched Hank's arm. 

"He'll be here soon." Hank laughed, tears once again slipping from his eyes. "You know, he wouldn't leave your side", she admitted, and Hank smiled. Typical. "I've never seen an Android cry so much", she quietly added. 

"I want to see my boy", Hank murmured. He wanted nothing more than to wrap the boy up in his arms and keep him close. Hank had been so scared of dying. The nurse smiled, nodding, before leaving the room quietly. Several minutes passed where Hank thought of things to tell Connor, of things to do with Connor when he could go home, and each and every one of them made him smile.

"Hank!" The Lieutenant eyes shot up to the door where the dishevelled android stood. Connor took two big steps before pausing uncertainly. His eyes glanced at Hanks chest, then back to his face, and he slowly approached. Shaking hands reached for Hank's right one and engulfed it. Connor gently pulled their hands to his fore head, his whole body shaking as his eyes shed tears. 

"I thought I'd lost you..." Connor sounded so broken, it broke Hank's heart.

"Old cops are hard to kill.", he smiled, hoping to lift the mood.

"Please don't... don't be so careless, Hank. I... I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. You're... you're...", Connor trailed off. 

"I'm... what am I, Connor?" Hank squeezed Connor's hand reassuringly. 

"You're the only family I've ever known."

With that, Hank pulled himself up, holding onto the android as tightly as he could. A part of him wanted to tease the android for calling him dad, but Hank knew there would be plenty of opportunities later. Now he just needed to hold the deviant.

"That's because we are a family, Connor."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not n my main tumblr account, this is on my new side blog @yvi-writes! If you want to send in a request you can go to either blog, but video game stories will only be on my side blog!


End file.
